My Dreams Are Broken, Can You Mend Them?
by DragoonShana
Summary: FemNaru was raped when she was younger and her whole fell around her. As she graduates she sees someone that can help her. SasuNaru. Perverted Sasuke. Shattered Naru.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

_I Do Not Own Naruto, Only This Story Plot._

------------- -------------Chapter 1 Memories------------------------------

It was the 10th of October, My 5th Birthday, But who cared anyway. I was, no i am, just the demon child of Konoha, It began the same every year, The broken Bottles, The Kunai...The laughter. Oh how it made me cringe, tears swept down my face as i baracaded myself underneath my broken bed.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3--_

I counted down in my head when the villagers will come...and in some cases, Anbu. I gulped in nervousness. I have already tried mending my shattered Soul, but...No luck. I guess i just...gave up. I Already knew about Kyuubi, The one who resides in my abdomen, She has been the kindest thing to me, to tell you the truth, i feel i don't deserve such a blessing with a kind and caring creature. I guess i don't really deserve anything anymore.

_**"They are coming, Kit"**_ Mother's sweet voice resounded in my head. Yes, I called her mother. She is the only mother figure in my life, the only friend, the only person i can really turn to. Sure, Sandaime is very kind and sweet towards me and doesn't see me as such a "vicious creature". But...he is never here on my birthday, protecting me from the outside world, protected me from _them_.

Laughing and Crashing can be heard outside my apartment. The door smashes down from its hinges. The Mob is back.

_**"Just stay quiet, and they may not hear you okay kit..."**_ I nodded in agreement. They can't see me right?. Wrong, There are Anbu this time.

_**"Shit! A Hyuuga!" **_Kyuubi yelled out in frustration. My Eyes widened in shock as the Hyuuga began to laugh at point in my direction.

"Found Her" He said playfully. I Began to scream as something began to pull at my leg. It was a villager, weilding a Kunai. Feeling the kunai being dragged down my calf muscle, I Began to watch the gooey, red substance flow from my wound. Blood. I have seen too much of it to care if it hurt or not. All the blood i have seen though, came from me.

The Villager began to pull me out of my baracade by my blonde hair. I could feel it being ripped from its roots. When i was finally out from under the bed, The man began to lay me on top of it. The Hyuuga watched with a tint of lust in his eyes.

"My my...What do we have here" I could feel the villagers eyes washing over my small body, like a piece of meat.

_**"Oh God No!" **_I Could feel the mental tears from Kyuubi dripping down. Whats going to happen to me?. Tears began to fall from my eyes, which earn a slap from the villager and the Hyuuga.

"W-what, wh-at are you going to d-do to me?" I stuttered. Again, that earned slap.

"Shut up you ugly beast, this is pay back for what you have done to this village" The villager yelled. I turned my head to watch the Anbu leave.

"Remember to pay me 20 bucks" He said as he walked out the door. Was that all i worth? 20 ryou. My eyes began to water again as the man began to push my legs to the side. I kicked him his Jewels like Kyuubi said and began to run towards the door.

"Why You!" Scream the man, still holding his thingy. I just kept running, not noticing a mob forming behind me. I only noticed a few minutes later when several kunai were launched my way, 2 of them actually hitting my back.

_**"Okay Kit, i want you to keep running as fast as you can, i will heal your wounds" **_

_"O-Okay"_ I just continued my way, but i should have known where i was going, because i ran directly into an allyway. It was a dead end.

"There she is!!!" Screamed the man who entered my apartment earlier. My eyes widened.

"She's the one who hurt me!" Pointing to a faint bruise on his arm.

"Then you should have your revenge right?, Right Kohaku? " Said a voice.

_**"Ah Yes, i remember Him, Raito Kohaku He is such a pig...But then again...so...is...his...clan" **_Kyuubi's voice began to drain out. I couldn't hear her any more. I guess i was going to have to face this on my own.

Everything was so slow and painful. I watched as the man began to put his clothes back on and walk away. I just lay there, broken physically and mentally. Where was Sandaime? Where was kyuubi? Where were my heros?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

_Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Naruto._

_-------------------_Chapter 2: I Hate You------------------

When I layed there, all i could see was the end of the ally. It was day time now and no one had found me...I would be suprised if the even looked for me for that matter. I tried to scream, but I could only make out moans of pain. Suddenly a man with Silver hair spiked up in a strange way walked past the ally. He was an ANBU, But I knew, Just knew that Sandaime trusted this guy.

"H...Hey!" I Yell out. He turns his head towards my direction. I begin to try and flail my hands around to get his direction... He begins to walk away from the ally.

I guess I was wrong about that guy.

Closing my eyes, I decided to go find Kyuubi.

_"Mother?"_

_**"Kit ! What did they do to you! Unlock your Memories!!"**_

I stayed silent as I felt Kyuubi run through my memories as if it were a movie.

_**"I...I am so sorry..."**_ I could hear Kyuubi starting to sob, Yes, Kyuubi, The queen of hell is crying.'

_"Its okay...I will go talk to Sandaime now...if i can walk"_ I began to attempt to walk to the Hokage's office. Ignoring the stares and glares sent my way. Blood began to trickle from my wounds...**All **of them.

I am getting weak now, and going numb in the legs.

_**Sandaime P.O.V**_

"Where was Narumo-chan today? I sent Hyuuga-san to look after her yesterday didn't I?" I muttered to myself as i looked through the tower of Paperwork. A soft and slow knock was heard from the outside of my door.

"Come in"

Never looking up from my paperwork, I felt Narumo's chakra signature. When I looked up, i expected to see a bright, big smile. But it was anything but.

There she stood, Like a broken doll. Blood running down her thighs, legs, chest, arms, hands and forehead. The thing that startled me was that it was **Her **blood.

I was speechless. I was basicly choking for air. A Tear ran down my cheek as a saw her once beautiful eyes, crushed and dull.

"Narumo...What happened?" Blood began to trickle from her mouth and she began to fall.

Catching her, I held her close to my Hokage robes. The last thing i could hear was...

**I hate you Sandaime...Konoha**

R&R!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

_Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Naruto _

----------------Chapter 3: White Walls-----------------

That was all Narumo could see. White walls.

"Narumo...You must eat" The soft voice of the Sandaime resounded through out the room. Her dry, chapped lips parted, as if she was attempting to speak.

"Why...?" Narumo's hoarse voice sounded through out the room. Sandaime looked up from his spot.

"Why what? Narumo-ch--"

"Why did my parents leave me in such a hell hole!" Narumo yelled. Sandaime's eyes widened in shock. _'Is this how she feels about Konoha?'_

"Who are they Sandaime?!" His eyes widened when he said Sandaime again...What happened to Ojiji-chan...Narumo glared at the ceiling then directed her glare towards the said man. He was speechless. The pure rage and blood lust in her eyes could-- no would rival Kyuubi.

"Who are those **Monsters **that left me in such a place of...of..." Her eyes hardened, Making it clear she was smarter than an average 5 year old.

"Narumo...I..."

"Get out" She said forcefully. He wouldn't budge. Sandaime watched as her eyes showed a new found reddish tint in them.

"What happened to the little girl...who smiled so much, laughed so much...and wanted to be Hokage?" Sandaime spoke a soft as he could. She tilted her head so he could see the coldness that enveloped her eyes and heart.

"She was raped and had her dreams smashed under the foot of Konoha..." Sandaime was suprised at the language skills of the girl.

"But what if there was a senile old man" Sandaime held onto Narumo's soft hand.

"Who was willing enough...to help you protect yourself?" Narumo stared into his eyes with confusion and curiousity.

"I want you...To attend Ninja Academy..." Before he knew it, he had a crying, 5 year old girl on top of him hugging the daylights out of him.

"Sandaime...I have a new dream..." Narumo spoke up.

"What is it?"

"...To...To become the best and Most feared Shinobi in all of the world..."

Sandaime didn't know what to do...Smile...Or shake in fear...

-------------------Time Skip : 11 Years Later---------------------

_**"Wake up kit...Graduation day...Forget about what happened last night..." **_Kyuubi's mottherly voice swept through her mind.

"Oh yeah..." Narumo mumbled.

-------------------Flashback-----------------------

_"So...I can become a shinobi now huh?" Narumo smiled a true smile._

_"Narumo!" A familiar voice yelled. Pride welled up in her chest as she turned around to see her academy teacher, Iruka looking at her._

_"Why! Why Narumo!" He yelled._

_"Why What? Mizuki-sensei said if i take this scroll then i can become a true Shinobi..." Iruka stood in shock, staring at the young girl._

_"Miz...u...ki?" He mumbled under his breath. Suddenly a giant 4 starred shuriken flew out of the tree behind the duo._

_"GET DOWN!" Yelled Iruka. Narumo did what she was told._

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH..."_

_Narumo was shaking with fear as the kunai pierced Iruka's skin._

_"Why are you protecting such...such a monster!"_

_"She is not a monster!"_

_"Narumo!" Mizuki spat. She looked up from her spot to stare into Mizuki's eyes._

_"YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX OF KONOHAGAKURE! YOU KILLED THOUSANDS! YOU ARE A DEMON!" Cackled Mizuki, only to see Narumo giving him the "Do-You-Think-Im-Stupid" Look (A/U I recieve that all the time xD except its more like the "You-are-such-a-retard" Look) _

_"Do you think i am that stupid?" She questioned him with her hands on her hips. Mizuki gulped at the killer intent she was letting off._

_"Y-You knew??" He basicly yelled._

_"Yeah...Who the hell do you think is training me with my chakra control you moron!" She glared._

_"Narumo..." Iruka stared at the young girl with intrest and shock._

_"Then that gives you more reason to die!" Yelled Mizuki as he threw the last giant shuriken he had at her, Only to see it split into pieces._

_"W-What!?! HOW!" He was shocked and pissed at the same time._

_"Easy...I just used my bloodline, idiot..." _

_"Bloodline!!"_

_"Yes Bloodline, Now stop repeating everything I say or ill cut your fucking head off" Exclaimed an Annoyed Narumo._

"Who taught her that language!"_ Thought Iruka, Suprised at the braveness and killing intent radiating off the normally quiet girl._

_"If you have a bloodline limit...what is it called then you demon bi--" Suddenly Mizuki felt a hand or something wrap and hold onto his neck, cutting of his air supply._

_"You have no idea who my Father and Mother are do you?" Narumo glared. Mizuki looked into her eyes with fear._

_"You fear me don't you?" She inquired, Never looking away from his eyes. Mizuki shook his head, only to be thrown to the ground like a rag doll. She smirked as he gasped for air. _

_"You are no ninja...Your not even worth the title of shinobi..." Narumo continued to glare at the said person._

_"What...What is your bloodline limit" He gasped._

_"Hmm? My bloodline? Wouldn't you like to know...Well...Let me inlighten you... Inbijiburu Joushi (Invisible Arms)...My mother was a Diclonius (A/U If you have seen Elfen lied then you would know)...I have Invisible Arms coming out of my back..." Narumo began to walk away._

_"Narumo-chan..." Narumo turned to see Iruka holding out his headband._

_"Did you master Bushin...?" He questioned. Narumo nodded in response and watched as Iruka limped up to Narumo and tie the headband around her neck. Silent tears began to sweep down her once cold face._

_"You Graduate..." Iruka watched has emotions began to run through Narumo's eyes. Shock...Confusion...Suspicion, Then one emotion he thought he would never see in his lifetime was shown on her face, the one thing the Hokage said was the best thing in the world to see, Was her true smile. Tears were still streaming down her face but she was smiling, Iruka's heart lept, he knew he just recieved Narumo's trust. He was suddenly enveloped in a large huge._

_"Thank-you...So...Much!" She said between sobs, Not noticing Mizuki crawl away._

_-------------------------_End Flashback------------------------

_**"Don't Worry kit...i am with you the whole way!" **_Smiled Kyuubi in Narumo's mind.

"_You better_" She thought back.

Flicking on the switch to the radio, Narumo began to hear the CD in it start to play.

"_Ahhh...I'm not okay (I promise) by My Chemical Romance...Great start to the morning with a Great song_" (A/U I love rock...So does Narumo xD)

Narumo began to make her way towards the shower to have a lovely cold shower, Yes, _Cold shower. _

_"Thank you villagers!"_ Sarcasim was suppose to be the lowest form of wit...But who gives a shit!. After her shower, Narumo began to dress in her regular attire. Black leather pants with chains hanging from the pockets. Her shuriken pack strapped securely around her right leg. Her top was white and had a slice down the middle but chains held it together so that the top wouldn't show anything that shouldn't be hanging out. (A/U Yuna from FFX-2 has the same top, look on google images and see Its basicly yuna's top witht he hoodie and all... xD)

Fixing her hair in a pony tail she looked at herself in a broken shard of mirror that had been part of a mirror that was destroyed.

"School...Here i come"

R&R I hope its a bit longer than it was before...is it okay? xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

_Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Naruto_

_Warning : Lime-ness in this chapter _

**------------------------------Chapter 3 : Classrooms------------------------------ **

Narumo sighed. Classrooms. Made for teaching and torture..._Every Kids Dream!_ Narumo thought sarcasticly. Sliding the door open, Narumo began to walk into the class, taking her usual seat which was in the third row.

"Troublesome girl..." Mumbled one of Narumo's best sat next to the blonde with "Enthusiasim" aka slumped down then fell asleep like he had just recovered from Insomnia.

20 Minutes later, Hinata crept into the room.

"Yo" She greeted. Hinata acted very quiet and shy around her classmates, but when she was with her best friends, She was the second most confident person in the group.

"Ah...I see you got that kitsune tattoo on your lower back Narumo-chan, how and when did you get it?" Hinata spoke as she sat down. If Narumo was standing up, the pouches on her pants would have covered up the tattoo but when shes sitting down...you can see it.

"Oh yeah, wheres your tat then Hinata-_chan_" Said Narumo as she pulled the back of her pants up while poking at Hinata's left left arm. Hinata sighed.

"Damn you Sake...Sake...You...Manipulator!" Narumo gave Hinata a true smile. Glancing down at Shikamaru, Narumo began to poke at his arm over and over.

"What you troublesome woman?" He questioned as people began to file into the classroom. She glared.

"Fine, No bento box for you then" Faster than ever, Shikamaru was up and stretching. Narumo was a fabulous cook and she could basicly make anything taste good...But she only cooked when she felt like it...Which was rare.

"Y-You made us lunch today Narumo-chan?" Stuttered the Female Hyuuga. _Back into her mask already? _.

"Hai--"

"Hmpf! Narumo, Make lunches? Come on guys, what a joke, She is such a clutz, tsk losers" Said Sakura as she saunted in...and walked straight to Sasuke.

"Bitch" Muttered Narumo as she walked past.

"I would hate to have her on my team..." All three mumbled. A loud thump bought them out of their musings when Kiba jumped on Narumo's desk.

"Hey Foxy" He winked, which made nearly all the boys in the class groan...Sasuke groaned inwardly.

"Hey mutt" She answered dully as she watched him pull up a chair and sit next to the trio. 10 minutes later and the class were waiting for the bell to ring, all of them began to talk Shikamaru and Narumo were playing a nice, good game of shogi when...

"NO FOREHEAD GIRL HES MINE"

"SHUT THE HELL UP INO PIG, YOUR SOOOO STUPID"

"GO BUY MORE HAIRDYE YOU CANDYFLOSS!" Ino screeched. The fight continued, but as it kept going, Narumo's friends relized the anger mark located on Narumo's forehead which was telling them one thing. She was a ticking time bomb.

"YOU KNOW WHAT INO! YOU BLONDES ARE ALL THE SAME, STUPID UGLY DEMON BLUE EYES AND STUPID BLONDE HAIR , YOU GUYS ARE BASICLY PLASTIC SURGERY BARBIE DOLLS!, YOU AND YOUR OTHER FOLLO--" Narumo blew up.

"SAKURA, SHUT THE FUCK UP! OR I WILL COME OVER THERE WITH A FUCKING CLEAVER AND A DULL KUNAI AND CARVE OUR YOUR FUCKING INSIDES MYSELF, THEN FEED YOU TO KIBA'S DOG AKAMARU!" Narumo took a deep breath, walked up to a shocked Sakura and slapped her in the face. Hard.

"And that was for Ino" She said calmly then proceeded to walk down the stairs towards her seat, leaving a shocked class to stare at her.

"Good Morning Graduates!" Iruka smiled as he walked in, silently winking at Narumo who nodded in response. So Iruka did his little "Graduation speech" which took up to basicly 2 hours.

"Now, Your teams are..." Iruka began to read off the names of the teams. Some students were happy, Some were pissed.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Narumo..._Please be with Shika or Hina, Please be with shika or Hina_...Uchiha Sasuke...and Haruno Sakura" He finished.

"FUCK!" Yelled Narumo as she began to repeativly bang her head into the desk. Sakura made a sweet smile.

"Iruka-_sensei_, why am i on the same team as the dead last? clearly she is a bad influence..." She smiled...

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Ew.

**Narumo P.O.V**

...Did i clean the kitchen today?

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

Bad Influence: YES...Dead last: NO!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Actually Sakura...Narumo-chan had better physical grades than you...way better" Spoke Iruka. This caused Narumo to grin.

After all the teams were announced, The gennins left to have lunch. Narumo was just about to go when she was approached by a flustered Sasuke.

"Hey Narumo-ch-- i mean Narumo" Sasuke asked strangley.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Uh...I was wondering if...You...would wanna have lunch with me..." Narumo was shocked, no shocked was an understatement.

"Uh...Okay...Ill just give these to my friends...Wait here...kay?" He relaxed a bit and nodded. Narumo ran up to Hinata and Shikamaru with their Bento boxes.

"Hey whats going on with the Uchiha over there ne?" Hinata winked which caused the blonde to blush. Shikamaru chuckled.

"He just asked if we could have lunch together...Now do you want these bento boxes or no?" Said Narumo, ending with a glare. The Two grabbed their food and thanked Narumo, while walking out to meet their new turned to look at the Uchiha fidget._ Should I trust him...Like i trusted Itachi..._ Her eyes softened as she walked over to him.

"So...Got a place to eat lunch?" She questioned with a smirk. He nodded and began to make his way out of the classroom. After 5 minutes of running from Fangirls. Sasuke stopped under a cherry blossom tree, Abundant with pink flower petals.

"No one will find us here" He smirked and they began to socialize.

"Y'know...i think this place...is beautiful" She watched as a petal floated down into her hand.

"Yeah..." Sasuke stared into Narumo's eyes. Without knowing, Sasuke's hand began to caress and trace the whiskers that adorned on the "Girl of his dreams" face, which caused Narumo's eyes to widen.

"Sasuke! Wha--" Their Lips connected.

Sasuke was in heaven, never before had he felt something so soft, so great in his life.

Narumo was confused. What the hell is he kissing her for? Why the hell is he nibbling on her Bottom lip!

_**"Narumo...Open your mouth...kukuku"**_ Her mothers voice commanded. Since Mother knows best, She did.

Sasuke was in Heaven and just won the lottery! She let him in! She may..._like_ him...This was the happiest day of his life.

Narumo was more confused. Why the hell is his tounge in her mouth?! She let out an frustrated moan. But Since Sasuke was a but dense today, he took it as a 'Pleasurable' moan and began to kiss down her neck. This was the most confusing day...in Narumo's life. Narrmo was actually holding in a moan now...it felt good, she didn't wanna seem weak though.

_**"Narumo...Moan like you did before!"**_

_"Why...?"_

_**"Don't Question your mom now do it!"**_ Kyuubi Yelled...

**Kyuubi P.O.V**

Playing Matchmaker is fun!

**End of P.O.V**

Narumo did what she was told.

the best Day for .

"Uh...S-Shouldn't we be going now? Sasuke-kun?" She asked, which made him smirk.

"Sure...Narumo-chan..." and Sasuke just left the clearing, leaving a confused and emotion-fuelled Narumo behind.

3 Hours Later.

Sasuke was sitting in his spot, secretly staring and leering at Narumo. Sakura was asking Sasuke out on dates, of course she was getting shot down and Narumo, on the outside, looked like she was just staring at the clock. On the inside, she was talking to Kyuubi.

**Narumo's Mindscape.**

_"I have a bad feeling mother..." Narumo stated as she sat on one of Kyuubi's tail's._

_**"Why, whats the feeling?"**_ _Kyuubi asked._

_"Like...I have something to do with my Jounin instructor...like...something is going or was going to happen..." Narumo answered nervously._

_**"We will have to see won't we then kit?"**__ Narumo nodded in response._

**Out of Narumo's Mindscape**

Narumo began to blink and came back to reality.

"3 Hours late...let me guess...hes old..." Narumo Muttered. She watched as a figure began to slide the door open. Narumo's eyes widened and so did Kyuubi. It was the dude! The asshole who let her bleed to death in the ally!

"Yo--" a kunai embedded itself next to the doorframe of the man's head. He turned to see the Kyuubi-vessel glaring whole heartedly at him.

"Okay...You are scary, meet me on the roof..." He then poofed out of the room, leaving a stunned Sasuke and Sakura behind. Narumo glared at the door and began to walk to the roof. On her journey, she could feel a gaze staring at her ass...and her Tattoo...Which she just remembered that she forgot to cover it up. Quickly covering it up, she felt Sasuke walk past a shove something into her hand. She looked at her hand to see a note. Opening it up quickly, she began to think how perverted this Uchiha was.

_Nice Ass_

_Like the tattoo as well, it is so you..._

_Meet me at training ground 9 at 4 o'clock_

_-Sasuke_

_Haha, I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE SASUKE PERVERTED!!! xD I just think it would look funny that way "_

_R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

_Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Naruto_

I MADE A MISTAKE ON THE LAST CHAPTER! IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**--------------------------------Chapter 5: You don't remember me but I remember you------------------------------**

Kakashi noticed the glare in the back of his head. What the hell was this girl's problem!. Kakashi sighed and sat down on the ledge.

"Mmmkay...So...How about we start off introducing ourselves, like Names, dislikes, hobbies...you know that sorta thing" Said Kakashi, avoiding the blonde kyuubi-vessel's death glare...which was beginning to work.

"Why don't you start first sensei?" Spoke Sakura, who was leering at Sasuke who was also leering at Naru.

"Well...Okay...My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies are none of your business and My dream for the future...well...haven't really thought about it" Kakashi swore he heard "Asshole" Somewhere while he was talking.

"Okay pinkie your turn"

"My name is Haruno Sakura! My likes include...My hobbies include...(Sasuke rolled his eyes inwardly)My Dream for the futrue is...(Sakura squealed) And I hate that bitch over there(Sakura points to Narumo) Also i hate Ino-pig!" Kakashi Groaned inwardly..._Kuso...A Fangirl..._

"Okay, you, the brooding one"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, Theres not many things i like...but there is one i know for sure, a person, and i want to rebuild my clan with this person...I dislike a lot of things, My dream for the future is to kill a certain man..."

Narumo's right eye twitched at the "Rebuild my clan with this person bit" while Sakura squealed...thinking the person was her.

_An Avenger...grrrreat..._Thought the chibi sarcastic Kakashi in his mind.

"Next Blondy"

"Dont call me blondy Kakashi-_sensei_" Narumo Glared. He was going to die.

"My name is Uzumaki Narumo and I hate you" Narumo stood up and began to walk off.

"NARUMO-BAKA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Sakura shrieked.

"To speak to Hokage"

"Why?" Kakashi asked. She didn't reply and continued her trek. Kakashi sighed. He was going to follow her anyway.

"We are going to have a survival test tomorrow, Dont eat breakfast or you will puke meet at the training grounds at 9am, ill go inform Narumo" And with that, Kakashi left the two to go look for Narumo.

Narumo reached the Hokage's door and knocked it politely.

"Come in"

She opened the door and walked into the room to see the Sandaime sitting in his chair. He could tell Narumo was nearly in tears.

"Whats wrong..." Sandaime questioned. He watched as Narumo shut the door behind them. Tears began to slip down Narumo's face.

"Why...Why did you have to give me Hatake Kakashi as my Sensei" She felt warm arms around her hug her. Sandaime let her cry into his Hokage robes., unaware the Kakashi was listening outside the window.

"What did he do Naru-chan...?"

_Flashback_

_When I layed there, all i could see was the end of the ally. It was day time now and no one had found me...I would be suprised if the even looked for me for that matter. I tried to scream, but I could only make out moans of pain. Suddenly a man with Silver hair spiked up in a strange way walked past the ally. He was an ANBU, But I knew, Just knew that Sandaime trusted this guy._

_"H...Hey!" I Yell out. He turns his head towards my direction. I begin to try and flail my hands around to get his direction... He begins to walk away from the ally._

_End of Flashback_

Kakashi was shocked...Narumo was that girl! Then he realised, Why didn't he stop and help her. His stomach clenched with guilt and sadness when he heard the tears of that girl and the sobs cry into Sandaime's robes.

"Kakashi..." Sandaime's voice ecohed through the room. Kakashi looked into the room to see a sleeping Narumo on the Hokage's lap.

Sandaime saw the guilt in the eyes of Kakashi.

"I...I am so sorry...Hokage-sama..."

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to Kakashi..." Kakashi nodded...Knowing what Sandaime ment.

Narumo woke up in her apartment and stared at the roof._ But i was at...the old man's office..._

Narumo sighed and looked at her clock. It read 3:39pm.

_**"Ah...Kit...Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Sasuke?" **_Kyuubi questioned.

_"Date? What date?"_ Kyuubi sweatdropped. The girl was clueless.

"Kuso!" She yelled and began to run to the bathroom.

After she was done, she looked at the clock._ 3:50_ _okay i have...10 minutes so...might as well get to Training ground 9 huh..._ Narumo sighed and began to walk out the door. She turned round and locked the door with her key and made her way to the training grounds. 5 minutes later, she spotted an oak tree right near the training grounds.

"I got 5 more minutes..." She muttered and sat under the tree.

She lay her head against the tree's bark and almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the rustling of leaves that bought her out of her trance.

"So, you showed up" A smooth voice echoed round the training ground. Narumo recognised it but remained still lying against the tree. She watched as Sasuke squatted in front of her and caress her face.

"You know Narumo...You have beautiful eyes..." Sasuke trailed off. She remained Stotic on the outside but on the inside she was arguing with Kyuubi.

_**Mindscape**_

_"WHAT DO I DO!!!!!"_ Narumo yelled.

_**"Ill tell you what to do okay! just get back to reality!" **_Kyuubi Boomed.

_"Okay! but no perverted stuff okay!"_ Kyuubi watched as Narumo vanished and smirked.

_**Reality**_

Narumo blinked her eyes a couple of times and came face to face with Sasuke.

_**"Say you like his eyes!"**_

**"**I like your eyes Sasuke..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, Narumo had _never_ complemented him before._** "SMILE!"**_ Kyuubi boomed. And Narumo did so. Sasuke began to lean forward, their lips all most touching. Kyuubi watched with anticipation. Narumo leaned forward and gently put their lips together. Narumo began to deepen the kiss by putting his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke put his hands on her hips, gently and slowly lowering them so Narumo would'nt notice. This was heaven for both of the genin...that is, until someone saw them.

"NARUMO YOU AMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SASUKE-KUN!!!!" A screechy voice bought them out of their activity. Narumo froze as they broke apart their kiss. She bought her hand up to her lips and fled, not hearing Sasuke call out for her.

Narumo just kept running to her house, skillfully dodging the kunai and rocks being thrown at her on the way. When she made it to her home, she quickly unlocked to door and ran inside. Locking the door behind her, Narumo took a few deep breaths and went to her bed. _Why did i run...? _She thought as she lay on her bed.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day..."

Sasuke was pissed, Not at his beautiful, innocent, kitsune angel...but at that stupid, ugly, demon whore on his team. The look on Narumo's face made his heart clench, her face had shown fear and shock. No wonder she ran away, she was too shocked.

Sasuke leaned against the railing, waiting for his team and sensei to arrive. _Speaking of which, why does Narumo hate him? what did he do...? _Sasuke shook his head to rid the headache he knew was coming on.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A pink blob attached 'it'self to the arm of our dear Sasuke.

"After you ran away last night, i thought that Ama must of forced herself on you, she is such a whore anyway! don't you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was hoping for praise.

"Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said dangerously, too bad Sakura is as smart as a vegetable.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Get off me" Sakura sulked but did so. 10 minutes past and Sasuke was on the look out for his little kitsune.

"Oh look, theres the whore" Sakura laughed. "Sasuke is mine, back off" Sakura glared, but it seems only her glare would scare off a tree.(a/u Sarcasim)

"Ohayo Sasuke" Narumo spoke monotone. He blinked a few times.

"Ohayo Narumo-_chan_" Sasuke smirked at the expression on _His_ Narumo's face. Her eye twitched dangerously.

2 hours past and the team were bored and hungry, well 2 members were. Sasuke's stomach growled, which caught the attention of Narumo.

"I...I made food...do you want some?" She asked Sasuke. He smirked and nodded. Narumo gave Sasuke a bento box, which he ate extremely fast.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

At the first bite of the foodI immediatly fell it love with it. The seasoning, the meat, the rice, was all cooked to perfection. I can imagine Narumo cooking food like this for me, everyday. She is the kind of person who would be a great mother, her smile...her lips...

**End of P.O.V**

"Hey Team!" A poof was heard as Kakashi stepped out of the cloud.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke and Narumo narrowed their eyes. The guilt began to fill back into Kakashi's stomach.

"Sorry, I saw a cute girl so i danced!" The whole team sweatdropped.

"Okay, the test begins now, you will have to get these two bells from me if you want to stay a genin, if you don't get one, you go back to academy...any questions? good, okay you have 4 hours" Just as Kakashi finished, The 3 genin hid.

_Great hiding skills..._ Kakashi thought.

Narumo stepped out of the bush she was hiding in.

"Apparently you have something to tell me Kakashi..." Again, Narumo spoke monotone. Kakashi flinched.

''Fight me, Narumo-chan...let your anger out..." Kakashi got into fighting stance, so did Narumo.

Narumo charged extremely fast, sending a flurry of kicks and punches, most of them making their targets. Kakashi coughed as he stood up. He watched Narumo make seals only one clan could do. Sasuke was shocked also.

" Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" she yelled. Her voice echoed through the training ground asthe grand fire ball erupted from her mouth. Kakashi only just got out.

"How do you know that jutsu!" He asked, still in shock. Narumo smirked.

"My mother was an Uchiha! She left me a scroll!" She replyed as she did the seals for another Uchiha jutsu.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" She yelled again as the jutsu flew towards Kakashi. Again, He almost got out. Narumo charged and bought out a scroll. A small poof was heard as a sword appeared from the scroll.

"Soshi!" Kakashi watched at the sword glowed blue. Of course he knew what sword that was! that sword used elements to which you were feeling, like since its blue now._.. shes sad._ Kakashi had to end this now. He quickly went behind Narumo and tapped her pressure points, causing her to fall.

"I am sorry Narumo-chan...i am so sorry" Narumo watched as the pain and sadness swept through his eyes.

"Arigato..." She mumbled but Kakashi caught it.

"Now...To find Sakura..." Kakashi poofed away. Narumo watched as Sasuke came out of the tree he was in. She saw the rage pulse through his eyes. He squatted down and put his hand to her face. Narumo flinched, thinking he was going to hit her.

"Why didn't you tell me...?" He said softly as he stared into her eyes.

"I...I can't move Sasuke" Sasuke nodded a picked her up bridal style.

"I figured out the meaning of the test Sasuke..." Narumo stated.

"We were meant to work as a team"

"Then we shall" He concluded as he watched Narumo click her back so she could move again.

Kakashi sat in the middle of the field reading his book. He was happy, he was happy he was forgiven.

Suddenly 5 Shuriken and kunai flew out of the tree at deadly accuracy.

"Kuso!" Kakashi dodged only to be hit my a wave of water.

"Now Sasuke!" Narumo's voice yelled as Sasuke went to retrieve the bells. And he got them.

"Congratulatons!"

Narumo and Sasuke just stared at Kakashi.

"Who are you going to give them to Sasuke"

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

_Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Naruto_

_Warning: Swearing... xD I am a bad girl!_

_**I am thinking of making a poll... OKAY POLL!!!**_

_**POLL**_

_**SasuNaru**_

_**ItaNaru**_

"Well...Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, This test is about teamwork right?" Sasuke smirked at his sensei. Kakashi was impressed, But he somehow thought that Naru had something to do with it.

"Its great you finally know the real reason you two" Kakashi grinned behind his mask. Naru nodded in approval and Sasuke smirked.

"But, since Sakura didn't do anything, we are gonna have to tie her up to the post anyway" Kakashi tried to sense her chakra and found the weak chakra point located where he left her. He sighed. Sakura was still out.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Kakashi performs the seals for the genjutsu. A fataly injured Sasuke pops up in front of Sakura, her scream echoes through the forest._

_Kai!_

"Nevermind, Meet me here at 10 tomorrow to recieve our first mission, I will wake Sakura up" Kakashi watched as Narumo walked away. All the things Sandaime told him still remainded lodged in his brain.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_"Kakashi...I will tell you about Narumo..." said Sandaime, with a tint of sadness in his eyes. Kakashi nodded._

_"When Narumo was 5, she was brutally raped and beaten. She knew it was coming also. An Anbu was suppose to look after her, but sold her out instead. She locked herself away for a couple of days, she refused to eat. She was the same as when...he left the village..."_

_"Who?" Kakashi asked with guilt hidden poorly in his voice._

_"Uchiha Itachi, or "Wolfie" she called him. He was her Anbu protector until he slaughtered the clan and left, She told me of the connection the both had...and the training her gave her"_

_"Training?"_

_"He was training her to reach the dream she wanted... --Hokage, when he left, it took a severe toll on her, she never even moved, She claimed that he "Loved" her and never wanted to leave her. We just thought it was her naive side talking, so we locked up all her memories of Itachi in the back of her mind, including the jutsu and training she learned..."_

_Kakashi sighed. _

_"What if the memories come back? will they?"_

_"If she meets Itachi again...They might come back, Thats why i want you to protect her Kakashi...Protect your student"_

_Kakashi heard Sandaime mumble something else, Something along the lines of "Protect your sensei's daughter" But he must of been imagining things._

_Kai!!_

Kakashi sighed again and stalked off to find Sakura, Not noticing one special missing nin also watching Narumo.

_"I will get you back my kitsune tenchi..."_

_R&R!!! REMEMBER TO DO THE POLL!!_

_SasuNaru_

_ItaNaru_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Yo.

Sadly for you i did not die :D , God i am evil...I make myself laugh. ANYWAY I am thinking fo revising the story...I am not sure what to do!

**POLL**

_Itachi/Naru: _**13**

_Sasuke/Naru: _**9**

**NEW ADDITION: **_Jealous Sasuke: (if Sasuke Loses) _

Heres the next Chapter..

_Last Time..._

_Kakashi sighed again and stalked off to find Sakura, Not noticing one special missing nin also watching Narumo._

_"I will get you back my kitsune tenchi..."_

A knock was heard on the door of the Hokage office and a blob of sliver hair poked through the door.

"Hokage-sama? you wanted to see me?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and rubbed his neck in annoyance.

"I haven't been completely truthful to you Kakashi..." Said person raised an eyebrow.

"I know that you are attempting and trying to understand Narumo -- And failing but, You need to understand her fully...Please sit." The old Hokage motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Kakashi, Nothing leaves this room...I am about to tell you the History of the relationship between Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Narumo...Or should i say, Kazama Narumo" Kakashi's one eye widened.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_"Hokage-sama is too soft, The demon bitch is easily decieving him with those demon eyes." Said Tsuma Takoshi._

_"How about we just go, you know...Slit that demon's throat. We would be heros" Said another Chuunin as they lounged around in the park square._

_"That would be a great idea Kira" Kira smirked while playing with a kunai in his hand. Takoshi saw something bright in the corner of his eye and smirked. Blonde hair was swinging back and forth._

_Narumo was on the swing, and the Chuunins thought it was the perfect time to destroy the demon._

_Kira pulled out a couple of kunai and shuriken and watched them inbed themselves in Narumo's back and arms. She screamed in pain, Where did those Weapons come from? She looked around rapidly, trying to find a sorce of help, or the sorce of pain._

_"Aww, is the poor little demon hurt? huh? Let us put you out of your miserable life then shall we" Takoshi raised his kunai, ready to strike at her neck. Narumo closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to come, only to hear a yelp and a Clang._

_''Are you aware that this is a crime you are commiting Tsuma-san, Yagami-san?" _

_Narumo opened her eyes to see a boy a couple of years older than her stand infront, holding his kunai against Takoshi's._

_"Y--Yes Uchiha-s-an" He stuttered. Kira looked at the black haired boy and smirked._

_"We are only doing the world a favor Uchiha-san, who needs a demon like her around Konoha, she could turn on us and kill us at any moment, why wait for that time?" Emotionless black eyes turned to Kira which made him begin to shake._

_"What was that Yagami-san? You want to rid the world of these so called demons?" Kira nodded, quite scared of the black pools looking straight at him._

_"The only demons i see here..." A kunai ripped the forearms and knee caps of the two chuunin. "...Are you."_

_"Who...Who...are you mister?" Narumo watched the boy turn around and look into her eyes._

_"Uchiha Itachi..." He watched struggle with pulling out the kunai and shuriken._

_"Here, let me help..." Itachi said as he carefully began to pull the weapons away from her body, attempting to ignore the screams coming from the small girl._

_"You're Uzumaki Narumo correct?" Looking up from bandaging the cuts with cloth. Narumo nodded sadly and looked away, thinking he was going to hit her. Instead his eyes softened._

_"Lets go see Hokage-sama about this..." The Uchiha heir picked up Narumo carefully and poofed out of the park. Leaving the 2 other shinobi in pain._

_Kai_

"So thats how they met?" Kakashi asked curiously. He never thought once that Itachi -- The ice king of Konoha -- Would help his student. Ever.

"Yes, Now can you let me continue Kakashi?" Said person nodded sheepishly.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Narumo watched as the scene changed from the park to the Hokage office._

_"Hokage-sama" Itachi bowed slightly, making sure not to drop the small bundle in his hands. Sarutobi looked up from his work and nodded his head in acknowlegment._

_"What happened to Narumo? Who did this?" Finally realising the bundle in Itachi's hands._

_"Tsuma Takoshi and Yagami Kira" The old hokage sighed wearily and motioned for them to sit down._

_"Itachi, Narumo will be attending Academy soon but i fear that the teachers will not teach her right...So, I have a propsition for you" Itachi nodded, telling him to continue._

_"I would, if you could, Like you to train Narumo" Itachi's eyes widened slightly then lowered back down._

_"You will ge paid at leats the same amount of an S rank mission Itachi, and besides, she needs to be able to defend herself, aswell as have a friend. The only friends i really think she has is the ramen chef, his daughter and me, so if you pl--" Sarutobi was interupted by Itachi._

_"I'll do it Hokage-sama." The Hokage smiled and looked into the dark eyes infront of him. They were soft, Itachi was beginning to fall so fast for this little girl that lay in his arms. He could tell that Itachi had been watching Narumo, buying sweets and leaving them on her door step, watching her face light up with joy and curiousity when she found them. Itachi was no stalker, no defiantly not a stalker, but he was curious. Everyone knew that an Uchiha could get Curious easily, it was common knowledge of course._

_Sarutobi watched as Itachi stood up, bowed and headed to the door with Narumo tucked safely and comfortably in his arms._

_"Itachi...Protect her please" Itachi turned his head and nodded slightly._

_"Of course, Hokage-sama..."_

_( 1 year later )_

_"Ita-kun!" A golden ball of sunshine tackled -- well attempted to -- tackle Itachi over, but he had gotten used to her doing it so he just flipped her round and put her on his shoulders._

_"What are we doing today Ita-kun?" Narumo asked with curiousity._

_"Well we ar--"_

_"Aniki! Where are you?!" A young boys voice cut Itachi off._

_"Narumo, We will have to train with my otouto today" Narumo's eyes saddened a bit, She was a tiny bit sad because she liked to have Itachi all to herself, not shared with anyone else._

_"Aniki, there you are...who's that?" A miniture Itachi pointed to Narumo who was still located on Itachi's shoulders._

_"This is Uzumaki Narumo...She will be training with us." That was the day when Sasuke became infactuated with our little Naru-chan. _

_After hours of training and training, the sunset came and it was time to go home. Itachi and Sasuke said their goodbyes and turned around, leaving Narumo to ponder over something._

_"Ita-kun! Wait!" Itachi turned round to see Narumo running up to them._

_"What is it? Did you forget something?" He watched her nodd and pull his shirt down, connected their lips in the process. Sasuke gasped, His mother said people only do that when they are in love. The jealousy began to creep and crawl its way up into his heart. That day he vowed Narumo would be his -- never Itachi's. Narumo's lips left Itachi's and she blushed._

_"Ojji said that thats what people do when they love each other very much, And i love you every much Ita-kun!, Bye!" Itachi watched her run in the opposite direction to where she came and gently placed his hand on his lips. A smiled crept onto his face._

_"Lets go...Sasuke..." And he began to walk, behind him -- A silently fuming Sasuke followed. Neither of them not noticing a pair of sharingan eyes watching them._

_When the boys got home, Fugaku called for his son to come and talk to him._

_"Yes father?"_

_"Have you been hanging around with that demon brat, Itachi?" Fugaku asked, Giving him the look that basically said 'I know you have'._

_"Yes. It is a miss--"_

_"I don't give a fuck of it is for a mission, You do not hang around demon brats like her! She is tainting you, she is going to kill you soon" Fugaku bellowed. Itachi's eyes narrowed into a glare._

_"Who?"_

_"Shisu, It seems he is more loyal to the clan then you are. I am ordering him to murder that demon brat tonight and if yo get in the way, ill kill you." Fugaku warned. The next day, Shisu's body was found lying in the river with a suicide note clutched in his hand. Itachi was questioned through out the couple of days, He began to recieve threats from everyone in the clan...Including his mother and excluding his little brother. He realised that if he wanted to save his life, he had to kill his clan..._

_And that is what he did._

_Kai_

"So...Narumo and Itachi held a real special relationship Sandaime-sama?" Kakashi asked the obvious question.

"Hai, So special that when Narumo found out about the murders, we had to use jutsu to hold her down. She wanted to go with him, she wanted to leave...So, we had to do something, we sealed off her memories that contained Itachi. We manage to seal off all the jutsu as well but a few Uchiha jutsu that he taught her still linger in her mind. You think she is dangerous now, wait till she gets her memories back..." Sarutobi sighed.

"But to keep her memories away, we have to make sure that she never sees the face of Itachi again, If she does, Her attitude, her dreams and her views on life will alter.. We have to keep her away from Uchiha Itachi"

_**R&R My little Monkiees.**_

ov


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly i do not own Naruto. I own Ita-kun ( Sai: WHIPPED! )_

New Story!! Chyeah, Remember to R&R if you want more chapters!!

_**Female Naruto.**_

Parings: KakaIru.

_Sakura Bashing._

_**WARNING:**__ Very bad words _and **The Author can't remember **_**What Else...**_

_**POLL!**_

_**Itachi/**__Naru: _**28**

Sasuke/_Naru: _**24**

_**Jealous Sasuke (If he indeed **__Loses__**): 2**_

_"But to keep her memories away, we have to make sure that she never sees the face of Itachi again, If she does, Her attitude, her dreams and her views on life will alter.. We have to keep her away from Uchiha Itachi"..._

_My dreams are broken,_ _**Can you mend them?**_

"Also, Kakashi..." Kakashi turned to the old Hokage again, Eager to meet them for some reason. But hey! He can be another hour late now can't he?

"Her mother was no Uchiha...We told her that as a child so she wouldn't digg into it more..." Kakashi nodded silently and nearly poofed out of site when Sandaime stopped him again.

"And if you see something strange, report it to me okay?" Kakashi nodded and poofed away, ready to train his team.

"Why hello my Lovely team!" Kakashi eye smiled at them while dodging a weak fist thrown his way by Sakura.

"Sensei, Narumo isn't here." Sasuke said with a tint of softness in his voice. Kakashi looked at him in shock. He actually _spoke_ without a glare!. It seems that Sasuke saw the face on his sensei and sent the Famous Uchiha death glare of doom his way. Too bad Kakashi has had much experiance with them.

"Well Why don't we go see if she is at her home shall we?"

"I am not going to that dump, I might get Cancer" Sakura said smugly, hoping Sasuke would join in the argument.

Too bad for her, his plans for Narumo involved a Bed, Whipped cream and Him.

Ahh, The joys of Puberty.

"Well, Sorry then Sakura. I am going to go and see if shes okay" Kakashi sent a little Killer intent her way and she froze. He smiled inwardly, knowing it was so small a mouse wouldn't have even noticed.

"I am coming too, She is our team mate and i need to see if the dobe is okay..." Sasuke said, holding back a blush.

"But Sasuke-kun --!"

"Okay then! Lets go then!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

Narumo knew she was late for training, But she didn't care. This morning she opened the door to see a scroll with a note on it claiming that inside were her parents and that she needed to know who they are. The handwriting on the note was familar, But not familar. She picked up the scroll and shut the door behind her. She sat at the kitchen table carefully unwrapping the scroll and peering at it. Three photos poofed out of the scroll and she looked at them.

The first one was of a red headed woman, who looked so much like her it was scary. But she was certainly not scary, she was a beautiful woman. Her red hair flowed down her back and her fringe was clipped back so you could see her creamy face. Narumo felt her heart flutter at the sight but then realised. The woman looked Nothing like an Uchiha.

Uchihas had dark hair dark eyes, It was a family trait, But this woman was so bright. Naru turned the photo over and saw neat scribble on the back.

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_Kunoichi of Whirlpool Country_

Her eyes widened, Sandaime lied to her?! she moved her gaze towards the next photo in curiousity.

There sat the picture of the Famed Yondaime.

_Namikaze Minato._

She couldn't hold in the tears anymore, they just spilled down her face. In a way she didn't want to stop them. Her father was Yondaime. How else would she react. She cupped her face.

Itachi wanted so much to go and hug his kitsune and wipe away those tears. but he couldn't show himself now. No not yet. He watched as His foolish little brother and his foolish team walked up to his beloveds door.

"Narumo!" Kakashi called through the door. No answer.

"Narumo!!" Kakashi called again. Feeling the anxiety coming from Sasuke, he tried the door. Seeing it open he walked through, motioning the two behind him to wait where they were. Kakashi walked into the kitchen to see Narumo sitting at the table with her hands cupped around her face and her elbows propped up on the table.

"Narumo...Whats wrong?" He walked to stand next to her and helped her stand up. He looked at her tear stricken face.

"Did...Did you know?" She mumbled, absent-mindedly pointing to the photos. The tears began to go down her face again as Kakashi pulled her into an embrace. He didn't know that Sasuke chose to just walk through the door at that point.

Sasuke stared at them in shock. Here was Narumo, Being held in a protective embrace by Kakashi. Anger weaved its why into his heart. He clenched his fists angrily.

"Kaka-s..sensei" A sob came from Narumo. He felt so Stupid. She was crying and Kakashi was doing the same thing he would have done if he was in that situation. But Sasuke knew the feeling that was in the pit of his heart. It was Oh so familar. The same feeling He got when his father praised his brother all the time.

**Jealousy**

**IF YOU WANT CHAPTERS! REVIEW! I RUN ON REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own ye Soul…But Sadly, not the famed Anime/Manga Naruto._

New Story!! Chyeah, Remember to R&R if you want more chapters!!

_**Female Naruto.**_

Parings: KakaIru.

_Sakura Bashing._

_**WARNING:**__ Very bad words _and **The Author can't remember **_**What Else...**_

_**POLL!**_

_**Itachi/**__Naru: _**67**

Sasuke/_Naru: _**74 (JESUS! –**_No offense to anyone…_**)**

_**Jealous Sasuke (If he indeed **__Loses__**): 11**_

_Last Time..._

_Sasuke stared at them in shock. Here was Narumo, Being held in a protective embrace by Kakashi. Anger weaved its why into his heart. He clenched his fists angrily._

_"Kaka-s..sensei" A sob came from Narumo. He felt so Stupid. She was crying and Kakashi was doing the same thing he would have done if he was in that situation. But Sasuke knew the feeling that was in the pit of his heart. It was Oh so familar. The same feeling He got when his father praised his brother all the time._

_**Jealousy**_

_**My Dreams are Broken, Can you mend them?**_

"Sasuke, Wait outside" Kakashi Commanded, Not bothering to break the embrace he held Narumo in. Sasuke made a small snarl.

"Why Sensei? This is a bit inn--"

"Sasuke...Please go..." Narumo sniffled before closing her puffy eyes again. She didn't need this, She _killed _The Yondaime, her father and she killed her mother. It felt like a hundred kunai just stabbed repeatedly into her heart, then someone had just gone and rubbed salt into her wounds. Sasuke stared in shock before leaving through the door unemotionally.

"Its okay...Calm down...Have you eaten?" Kakashi felt her shake her head as a no. He sighed and understood how she felt...with Obito and all, He was said to be surrounded by it.

"You...Your father and mother were such exceptional people and they loved you very much...Narumo..." Kakashi started, watching as Narumo wiped away her tears.

"I...I understand...Can you tell me about them?" Kakashi smiled through his mask, already remembering the memories of him and his team.

"It would be my pleasure"

Sasuke sat irritably outside the small apartment while Sakura kept talking about how idiotic and how babyish Narumo was being at the time.

"I mean! Its because she has no parents, yeah i think thats the problem. She has no manners or Grace! No patienc--"

"Sakura, Shut _up_" She turned to look at him confused.

"Why Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up at her with Darkened eyes. God he wished he could just rip of her neck and throw her head at a wall.

"I have no parents remember."

"But you're different Sas--"

"Just shut up!" He growled. They had been waiting out here for almost hours and they still hadn't heard anything! He scrunched up his nose in irritation.

'Thats it, i am going in' He stood up abruptly and made his journey to the door, attracting the attention of Sakura. Giggling filled the air and the odd bit of male laughter did too.

"And then Obito missed me and got water all over sensei! he had to do 5 laps around Konoha! but when he argued, Yondaime changed it from 5 to 15, It was truly Hilarious to watch!" Kakashi laughed. Narumo covered her mouth and began to laugh again, neither had the two occupants in the room noticed the presence of the other 2 members.

"Sensei, We are meant to be training, not talking about your past..." Sakura glared at Narumo.

"This is my mission, Go train with Sasuke." Kakashi smiled as Sasuke growled again.

"Okay Sensei!--''

"Wait! We have to train as a team, you know, to work on our teamwork so..." Sasuke started off.

"Actually...Your teamwork with Narumo is great already so you can just work on your little friendship with your other team mate, How does that sound?" Kakashi eye smiled with glee.

"Have you eaten Naru-chan?" She looked up and shook her head.

"Lets go get some ramen ne?"

"Sensei! How come you give her a nickname and not me?" Sakura whined.

"Your name is too hard"

Narumo slurped up her ramen greedily while Kakashi sat next to her with a content sigh. This was coming out of his wallet, Now he knows why his Sensei used to cry crocodile tears when Obito wanted to go to the Pocky shop.

"Excuse me Naru-chan" She smiled at her Sensei and watched him go to the bathroom. She smiled slightly, then frowned. Wasn't she suppose to hate Kakashi? Like! He left her in a fucking ally way for kami sakes. But she knew that he was trying his best, she could at least give him a chance. A light tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.

"Don't turn around Narumo." Kakashi said sternly to her, it only made her more curious as to who's behind her.

"Hatake-san, pleasant surprise don't you think so?" Confusion flooded the blonds head. She knew this voice...Something was just blocking her from not remembering. A sharp pain through her head made Narumo clutch her head in agony.

"Why are you here...Uchiha Itachi" The pain in Narumo's head became more painful, so much that she collapsed off the stool she was sitting on. "Itachi" caught her as she fell.

"Let her go Itachi" Kakashi said, taking out a kunai.

"She needs a better life, Hatake-san, Someone who she can trust and won't give up on her"

"You are such a Hypocrite, Itachi!" Kakashi nearly shouted as Itachi lifted Narumo into his arms.

"You wouldn't know the story, even if it came up to you and stabbed you several times Hatake-san"

Kakashi charged.

"Oh! Did you hear! Uchiha Itachi has come for the demon!" A villager yelled. Several gasps were heard.

"He must want our forgiveness! Well if he kills that _thing, _He will be forgiven" Said an old villager with a smug look. Several other villagers agreed and then began to quake in their shoes. They turned to the source of the KI.

Uchiha Sasuke stood there, clenching his fists.

"Where!" He said as he grabbed the villager who had spoken first.

"R--Ramen!, the Ramen sho-op" He stuttered. Sasuke growled and threw the idiot into a wall.

Itachi was going to pay.

Today.

_**Nyaaaaa! I neeedddd fffuuueeeeellllllllllllllllllllll**_

_**REVIEW! I NEED MY REVIEW FUELLL**_

_**- X-BaByBuBbLe-X**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey DragoonShana I've recently adopted this story as well another one. I'm going to keep the chapters the way they already are. Just with grammar corrections. Also have a Merry Christmas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto; I worship it T-T"_

_**ALSO! THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY THE SONG**__**Still Doll - Kanon Wakeshima**_

..._**I HAPPEN TO LOVE VAMPIRE KNIGHTS OKAY!!**_

_**Hey Family!**_

_Sorry for not writing for a while, I have exams coming up and school is just a downright pain in the ass but thats not going to stop me xD I was also thinking of revising this story then...like 10 minutes later, i just said "HELL NO" to it because i really...REALLY can't be that bothered. Anyway, since you are all nice people, i have decided to update my stories because i feel like i haven't been doing them...Thanks, You make me guilty. And i might draw what Narumo looks like...ANYWAY on with the story..._

P.S. HI NN-CHAN! IF YOU ARE READING THIS, I AM SORRY...Lol...I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO YOU IN A WHILE HOW IS SAI?!

Okayy...

_**POLL!**_

_**Itachi/**__Naru - __**84**__** (ITACHI NEARLY TAKES THE LEAD!) ((Itachi went up by 17 votes)**_

_Sasuke/__Naru - __**87**__**(SASUKE STILL IN THE LEAD BY 3 VOTES!) ((Sasuke went up by 13 votes))**_

_**Jealous Sasuke (If he indeed **__Loses__**) - **__**11**_

_**My Dreams are broken, Can You mend them?**_

_Last time..._

_"Oh! Did you hear! Uchiha Itachi has come for the demon!" A villager yelled. Several gasps were heard._

_"He must want our forgiveness! Well if he kills that thing, He will be forgiven" Said an old villager with a smug look. Several other villagers agreed and then began to quake in their shoes. They turned to the source of the KI._

_Uchiha Sasuke stood there, clenching his fists._

_"Where!" He said as he grabbed the villager who had spoken first._

_"R--Ramen!, the Ramen sho-op" He stuttered. Sasuke growled and threw the idiot into a wall._

_Itachi was going to pay._

_Today._

"Where am I?" Narumo woke to being in pitch black darkness. _Purgatory...?_

Blue eyes stared into red. Kyuubi softly looked the girl she had become so attached to.

"We are at your memory gates...Naru-chan..." Naruko looked confused.

"Memory...Gates?"

"Silly! Its the doors that hide all the bad stuff away!" A small blonde girl appeared next to Naru, sending shivers up her spine. Narumo slowly turned her head to look at the girl, then regretted it.

It was her...

...Covered in her own blood.

She was speechless and her eyes were still widened in shock. Blood then started to seep from the younger Narumo's eyes and drip down her face.

"What...What are you?" Narumo asked her copy.

"I am you"

"Kyuub--" Narumo looked to the spot where Mother stood before, finding it vacant.

"She went away because i told her too! She wasn't allowed here!" The younger Narumo smiled, revealing broken, blood-soaked teeth. Narumo stumbled back, walking into a giant, dark door.

"I have so many secrets to tell you Naru-chan!" The small child walked towards Narumo, dragging a ripped teddy bear by the hand with her, her blood-soaked, orange dress swayed with her. Her hair was put up in two messy ponytails, The blood continued to seep down her face and from her old wounds. Two horns stuck out on each side of her head, indicated she wasn't a normal human.

"W-What secrets Naru-chan?" Narumo stuttered, staring straight into the dead blue eyes of her counterpart.

"So many! And a really big one too! One about our Mummy and Daddy!" The child said excitedly, Again smiling a foxy grin. Narumo just continued to stare.

"What...about our mother and father?" Narumo questioned.

"Silly! Thats the biggest secret! I will tell you only the little ones first!!" She smiled. A large clank was heard, Narumo and her copy turned to watch the big door open with ease, inside was a room full of different colored doors.

"I call this memory lane!" The young Naru smiled and pulled Narumo into the corridor of doors.

"Why are they...so dark?" Narumo asked, staring at each door with confusion and interest.

"Those are the bad bad memories! Light colored ones are good...But i haven't seen any light colored ones here in a while...actually, i don't think i have ever seen one at all!" Naru-chan smiled up at the older female.

"Pick a door Narumo!" Narumo looked at each door, picking the lightest one there. She stepped towards a dark chestnut door, opening it slightly. A movie started playing.

"That one is bad, it made you really really unhappy and sad Narumo-chan!" Naru-chan said as she opened the door fully.

_"Ita-kun! Don't leave me! Take me with you! Please don't!" Narumo cried out, nuzzling her face into the young Anbu's bloody armor. He sighed an lifted her chin up to look into her eyes._

_"Naru-chan...I did something very bad...I promise i will come and get you soon okay!" He bent down and lay a gentle kiss on her lips. Tears flew down her face in emotional agony._

_"I always do stuff bad! I try to run away but i just can't Ita-kun! Help me! Please! Don't leave me!" She said, not letting go of him. He hugged her back, sadness ripping at his heart._

_"Narumo...I have to go, don't forget me...Forgive me" With that, Itachi dissapeared, leaving_ _Narumo behind. She fell to the ground, clutching herself and tears ran down the small girls face._

Narumo fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain. The memories of her and Itachi's time together came rushing back.

"Mou, does it hurt? Sandaime-san said you are better off not knowing the truth" Naru-chan shut the door and began to walk towards another door which was blood red.

"Narumoo-channn! Do you want to meet a friend of mine?!" The younger child yelled from the end of the corridor.

"Naru-chan...My head is in pain right now..."

"If you come here, ill tell you a very big secret!" Narumo looked up to see the cocky face of her small friend. She stumbled towards the end of the corridor, eventually making it there.

"Behind this door Narumo-chan..." Naru-chan pulled at the door and watched it fling open, revealing a cage with a pale figure in the middle, wrapped up in white and red bandages. Dark Pink hair cascaded down its back and two horns stuck out of its head. The figure turned to look at its visitors. Narumo looked at it, realising at was a beautiful woman. Dark pink eyes stared at Narumo and she stared back.

"Ah...Who visits me this day...?" The woman softly spoke, almost resembling Narumo's voice.

"Naruko-chan! This is Narumo!'' Naru-chan yelled excitedly.

"Hn...My living counterpart...What brings you here?" Narumo stared, recognising the similar facial structure to her own.

''I--"

"Now that big secret i promised you Narumo-chan!" She looked down at the young girl.

"Mother and Daddy are still alive!" She smiled, Narumo soon saw black.

**This chapter was inspired by the song Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima. Sorry if this chapter was a tinge confusing, Hehe. I hoped you liked the cliffy.**

ANYWAY! **REVIEW!**


	11. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
